All You Need Is Love
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Lucy Rigby é uma tipica garota londrina. Popular, problemas com sua mãe, um relacionamento conturbado com seu namorado Max, muitos planos para o futuro. Pedro Ravenclaw é um garoto de Liverpool, recém chegado a Londres com sua banda, sem planos para o futuro e envolvido num torrido triangulo amoroso. O que pode acontecer quando esses dois mundos entram em choque?
1. Capítulo 1

**O** bater constante do giz no quadro negro e a voz asmática do professor já não atraiam a atenção da turma(se é que alguma vez atraiu). A maioria já estava debruçada sobre as mesas ou com a cabeça apoiada na mão, fingindo prestar atenção na aula. Alguns nem se davam à esse trabalho. Deitavam e dormiam como se estivessem em casa.

Lucy não dormia. Mas também não se preocupava em prestar atenção na aula. Sentada próxima a janela, olhava distraidamente para o belo pátio de sua escola particular, onde uma grama verde e bonita crescia, simetricamente aparada. Enrolava distraidamente uma mecha de seu cabelo nos dedos, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam para o final de semana que se aproximava.

-Srta. Rigby! - A voz ríspida do professor chamou sua atenção.

-Sim professor! - A garota virou-se num sobressalto, deixando seu estojo cair no chão. Ouviu algumas risadinhas, principalmente de suas amigas. Lançou um olhar mortal à elas antes de apanhar suas coisas.

-Devo supor que minha aula está...chata... - Disse o amargo e sem graça Prof. Snape.

Dava aulas de química no colégio e era, sem duvidas, o professor mais odiado de todos. Até sua amiga mais certinha, a CDF Hermione Granger já havia xingado ele de alguma forma.

-Não! Claro que não professor! Eu só estava... - E lançou um breve olhar para o quadro, tentando não ser notada. - Pensando na formula...da questão 10...

-A questão 10, srta. Rigby...- Começou Snape, enquanto alguns alunos davam risadinhas contidas. - é meramente teórica...não envolve formulas...mas se quiser resolve-la para todos...ficaremos honrados...

Lucy abriu e fechou a boca, as palavras travadas em sua garganta. Olhou desesperada para suas amigas, buscando algum apoio ou alguma solução para a tal questão. Apoio ou solução que não veio. Virou mais uma vez para Snape, que lhe encarava com uma satisfação cruel.

-E então. Srta. Rigby?

Mas antes que o professor pudesse continuar sua tortura, a sineta indicando o final da aula tocou.

_Salva pelo gongo_ pensou Lucy, enquanto o arrastar de cadeiras chamou a atenção do professor para o restante da sala.

-Tarefa de casa. - Anunciou Snape, quando alguns alunos já se direcionavam para a porta. - Como a Srta. Rigby parece muito "interessada" na teoria da questão 10, quero um relatório completo sobre isso. Não quero nada menos do que 30 linhas.

Com um "aaah" frustrado e olhares irritados lançados na direção de Lucy, os alunos foram saindo da sala. Lucy demorou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que não trombasse com nenhum colega furioso na saída.

-Não ligue para o Snape. - Disse Ginny, aproximando-se da amiga. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam bem amarrados com presilhas. Segurava seu fichário contra o peito.

-É...ele pega no pé de todo mundo. - Disse Ashley, olhando o proprio reflexo no vidro da janela, ajeitando os cabelos loiros, quase platinados, atrás da orelha.

- Ele tem algum tipo de marcação comigo. - Disse Lucy, furiosa, terminando de colocar tudo em sua pequena mochila rosa, antes de jogar-la sobre os ombros. - O Goyle estava quase babando em cima da cadeira e ele não disse nada!

- Não ligue para isso... - Disse Hermione, o fichário um pouco frouxo no braço, para que pudesse terminar de anotar as anotações. - Sem contar que vai ser divertido fazer essa pesquisa!

O olhar incrédulo das amigas à Hermione denunciou que nenhuma delas compartilhava aquele entusiasmo da amiga.

* * *

**O** sacolejo constante da velha van não era, de fato, o que mais incomodava. Nem o fato de estar imprensado entre pessoas e instrumentos musicais na parte de trás. Talvez que o mais lhe incomodasse fosse a longa duração da viagem.

Já estavam na estrada há mais de duas horas e não fazia idéia de quando chegariam em Londres.

Talvez aquilo fosse um presságio. Talvez um aviso. Não deveria ter deixado a sua querida Liverpool. Não deveria ter se deixado convencer à ir para Londres sem nenhuma perspectiva. Ao menos de um posto de gasolina para uma parada estratégica. Girou desconfortável para poder debruçar-se sobre o banco do motorista, o pé batendo no baixo apoiado no chão.

- Falta muito para chegar? - Perguntou Pedro, olhando para a estrada por um instante antes de virar o olhar para o motorista.

-Hm...-Lucius Krum passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o de leve, antes de tirar o cigarro da boca. Deixou o braço para fora da janela, enquanto soprava a fumaça para o teto. - Não muito...

-Você disse isso há duas horas atrás... - Disse Chapolim Weasley, um garoto de cabelos ruivos e sardas.

-Então AGORA deve ser verdade. - Lucius riu ironicamente, enquanto guiava o carro com apenas uma das mãos.

O ruivo revirou os olhos impaciente e voltou a encostar-se no banco, ficando entre uma guitarra e sua namorada, Amanda Gryffindor. A garota de cabelos negros e belos olhos azuis olhava entediada para a janela, os fones de ouvido do MP4 em seus ouvidos. Chapolim passou o braço por seu ombro de modo a acomodar-se melhor, afastando o surdo da bateria com o pé que já estava dormente.

- Devíamos ter encontrado algo maior. - Disse Harry Potter, ajeitando os oculos, incomodado com os movimentos de Rony com as baquetas, batendo constantemente nos pratos embalados e tocando o cotovelo em seu ombro. - Rony, quer parar?!

- Não consigo. - Disse Rony, batendo no joelho de Harry com as baquetas. - Estou ansioso! Faz uns...cinco anos que não vejo a Ginny...

- Aaah, a prima Ginny... - Suspirou Chapolim, sonhadoramente. - Ela já era gostosa na época.

- Hey! - Disseram Rony e Amanda ao mesmo tempo, enquanto batiam a baqueta e a mão, respectivamente, no outro ruivo.

- Auch! Hey, hey! Sem agressividade, pessoal! - Disse Chapolim, protegendo-se com as mãos, mas sorrindo.

- Comportem-se aí atrás, rapazes. - Disse Liv, sentada ao lado de Lucius na parte da frente da van. - Tem policiais mais à frente...e já estamos com bem mais gente do que podemos carregar.

- Gente? Tem muita tralha, isso sim. - Disse Pedro, com um ar divertido, mas ainda assim ajeitando-se no banco enquanto passavam por dois policiais parados no acostamento.

* * *

**J**á estava começando a ficar impaciente. As aulas haviam terminado há algum tempo, mas ainda assim Max ainda não saira. Claro, deve estar com aqueles amiguinhos idiotas dele pensou Lucy, revirando os olhos.

A única coisa que odiava em Max - ok, talvez não a única, mas a maior - eram seus amigos. Draco Malfoy era um playboyzinho metido à dono do mundo. Crabb e Goyle pareciam existir para fazer as vontades de Draco e lamber seus sapatos como bem gostada de dizer Ashley. A justiça havia sido feita ano passado, quando Crabbe e Goyle repetiram de ano. Mas como a vida é MUITO irônica, haviam caído na turma de Lucy.

- Relaxa Lu... - Disse Hermione. A garota decidira ficar na escola para estudar um pouco mais e, no momento, fazia companhia para Lucy. - Eles devem estar perguntando algo ao professor.

- Mione...- Disse Lucy, olhando meio incrédula para a amiga. - nem todo mundo é CDF como você. E duvido que o Max demore para perguntar algo ao professor.

- Eu não sou CDF! - Exclamou Hermione, indignada com aquilo. - Só acho que...pagamos muito caro...e devemos estudar, oras!

Lucy revirou os olhos e achou melhor, por hora, não entrar naquela discussão com Hermione. Virou o olhar na direção do prédio principal bem à tempo de ver Max saindo ao lado de seus três amiguinhos. Pareciam rir de algo. Aliás, os urros grotescos de Goyle indicavam que eles estavam rindo. Lucy revirou os olhos e levantou-se, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Heeey... - Disse Max, já passando o braço pela cintura da namorada, puxando-a para si. - Oi Lucie!

- Nada de "heys" ou "ois" Maxwell! - Disse a garota, pondo a mão no peito do namorado e afatando-se um pouco dele. - Onde você estava?

- Só estava conversando com os rapazes. - Disse Max, apontando para o trio que havia ficado mais para trás.

Draco sabia que Lucy odiava ele. E por isso preferia manter distância. Lucy achava melhor assim. Olhou com azedume para os três antes de voltar a olhar para Max.

- Bem... - Disse Lucy, ainda um pouco irritada com o namorado e com a presença dos 'amiguinhos' dele, mas já falando com um tom de voz manhoso. As mãos que estavam afastando ele agora se passavam por seu pescoço. - o que iremos fazer hoje?

- Bem...estava combinando de ir num PUB com uns rapazes...uma banda nova está na cidade...dizem que eles são ótimos covers dos Beatles... - Disse Max, a mão já descendo sorrateira na direção das nadegas da namorada, que rapidamente puxou-as de volta à sua cintura.

- Comporte-se Maxwell... - O tom repreendedor da voz de Lucy não se estendia à seu sorriso malicioso. O garoto sorriu de volta e puxou-a para um selinho, antes de terminar de falar.

-e eu estava pensando se você queria ir com a gente.

-Ir? - Perguntou Lucy, meio incerta, lançando um olhar longo na direção de Goyle que coçava a bunda distraidamente, lembrando muito um gorila que ela vira no Animal Planet. - Com vocês? Não quero ficar sozinha num grupo só de meninos.

- Você pode levar suas amigas. - Disse Max, roçando suavemente a ponta do nariz na bochecha da namorada. - O Draco está de olho na Ashley faz tempo.

-Há! Tem até graça! Eu não vou entregar a Ash para o lobo-mau! - Exclamou Lucy, indignada.

Vamos Lucie...você faz uma péssima idéia do Drac... - Disse Max, passando a ponta do nariz pela linha do maxilar dela, deixando os lábios roçarem suavemente por seu pescoço. Lucy encolheu-se ainda mais, quase ronronando, apertando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Acredite...nenhuma idéia é péssima quando se trata de Draco Malfoy... - Murmurou Lucy, fechando os olhos com as caricias do namorado. - Ele sempre consegue ser pior do que imaginamos...

- Bem... - A voz de Hermione fez Lucy despertar. A garota parecia realmente sem graça. Havia esquecido completamente que ela estava ali. - Eu vou indo então...hmm...vou para a biblioteca...estudar um pouco...

Lucy soltou-se um pouco do namorado, ficando ao seu lado, um braço passado por sua cintura agora, enquanto ele abraçava ela pelos ombros. Lucy ficou observando Hermione afastar-se rapidamente na direção do prédio da biblioteca antes de virar-se para Max.

- Me leva em casa hoje, não é? Não quero ter que pegar táxi.


	2. Capítulo 2

**J**á estavam quase todos dormindo quando os sons da cidade invadiram o carro pelas janelas. Pedro ergueu um pouco a cabeça, afastando os cabelos da frente do rosto antes de virar-se para Lucius.

- Já chegamos? - Perguntou com a voz meio embargada pelo sono, coçando os olhos.

- Yep... - Respondeu o rapaz, batucando impaciente enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. - O hotel onde vamos ficar não é muito longe daqui.

-Ah, graças a Deus! - Resmungou Harry, esticando os braços para cima, tocando a ponta dos dedos no teto da van. - Minhas cãimbras já estão com cãimbras...

Pedro riu de leve antes de voltar a olhar para fora. Apoiou as mãos no batente da janela e colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, sentindo o ar frio de Londres tocando seu rosto e sacodindo seus cabelos para trás. Não pôde deixar de reparar nos diversos Pubs, nem os gigantescos prédios de vidro que se erguiam mais ao centro. Voltou a sentar-se, os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados.

- Eu vou amar essa cidade!

- Vai amar ainda mais quando ganhar fama... - Disse Lucius, despreocupadamente. Dirigia com apenas uma mão, enquanto com a outra procurava outro cigarro no bolso da calça.

Depois de rodarem por dois ou três quarteirões, cada um mais imundo do que o outro, finalmente param. Era uma rua movimentava, onde ônibus de aparencia antiga, carros pequenos e velhos e caminhões circulavam. Haviam varios bares sujos e lojas de aspecto duvidoso.

O hotel onde pararam não se diferenciavam muito. Sua fachada de tijolos fazia lembrar uma velha fábrica. Roupas se penduravam nas janelas. Em algum dos quartos tocava uma música alta e em outro alguém tossia compulsivamente. Cada um dos integrantes olhava de uma maneira duvidosa para o local enquanto desciam carregando seus instrumentos e bagagens.

- É aqui que vamos ficar? - Perguntou Rony, carregando o surdo da bateria nas costas.

- O que esperava? O palácio de Bunckinghan? Andem, vamos levar tudo pra cima. - Disse Lucius, ajudando Amanda e Liv com o restante da bateria.

Rony soltou um bufo frustrado. E não foi o único. A perspectiva de ter deixado suas confortaveis casas para ficar hospedados num ninho de baratas não era nada atraente. Porém, sem reclamarem mais nada, seguiram para o lado de dentro.

A recepção não estava em melhor estado que o lado de fora. Painéis de madeira eram afixados na parede, com uma aparencia desgastada e sem polimento. Haviam algumas cadeiras com o estofado rasgado e a espuma exposta. O chão era de cimento pintado de vermelho, rachado em várias partes. Uma escada levava para os andares superiores e um elevador, com uma placa de "QUEBRADO" completava o cenário.

- Olá Sadie. - Disse Lucius à recepcionista. Uma mulher com o corpo em forma de violão, cabelos crespos e pintados de vermelho acenou para eles. Tinha uma aparência bem vulgar apesar das roupas recatadas.

- Krum...quanto tempo... - Disse Sadie, com um ar de malicia. Lançou um rápido olhar para os outros seis antes de voltar-se para Lucius. - Quem são seus amigos?

- Carne nova... - Riu o garoto, enquanto retirava do bolso o certificado da reserva do hotel. - Temos um show hoje à noite.

- Hmmm...adoro músicos... - Murmurou, estreitando o olhar de forma sexy na direção de Harry, que procurou rapidamente desviar o olhar, mostrando-se bastante interessado no lustre velho do teto.

Sadie deu um sorriso que fez sua postura tornar-se ainda mais vulgar. Pegou três chaves no balcão e entregou para Lucius. O garoto pegou antes de virar-se para os outros.

- Bem...cada quarto tem duas camas...eu vou ficar num com a Liv... - Apressou-se em dizer. Pedro revirou os olhos de leve, mas Lucius nem pareceu notar. - Acho que não tem problema o Chapolim ficar num quarto com a Amanda...e vocês três. - E entregou uma chave para Pedro, apontando para ele, Rony e Harry. - podem se virar de alguma forma...tem um colchão extra na van.

E, sem esperar nenhum tipo de contestação, passou o braço pela cintura de Liv e foi conduzindo-a na direção das escadas. Pedro ficou olhando as costas do rapaz por um tempo, com um certo azedume, antes de resmungar.

- É facil falar...você não vai dormir com as baratas, Sr. Krum...

* * *

**D**emorou um pouco, mas antes das 3h toda a bagagem já havia sido levada para cima. O quarto de Lucius era o maior dos três, por isso decidiram deixar toda o equipamento lá.

Tirando o tamanho, todos os quartos eram exatamente iguais. Mal iluminados e com um inconfundível cheiro de naftalina. Haviam armários de madeira para colocar as roupas e um cofre que parecia ter sido feito na época em que a rainha era jovem e virgem. Duas camas de solteiro e um grande espaço entre elas, onde ficava um criado mudo único.

A única coisa boa era o fato de cada quarto ter seu banheiro. Os banheiros não eram tão bons assim, mas ao menos não teriam que dividir banheiro com os outros moradores.

Um bom banho depois de uma viagem tão longa, mesmo num banheiro tão fétido, era relaxante. Pedro saiu à muito custo de baixo da água(apesar de estar bastante fria). Secou-se e vestiu roupas limpas.

O quarto estava vazio. As coisas de Rony e Harry estavam jogadas ainda empacotadas sobre as camas. Pedro terminou de secar os cabelos e jogou a toalha sobre uma cadeira, indo na direção da porta do quarto.

Os corredores também estavam vazios. Haviam apenas três quartos por andar e os três quartos do sexto andar eram deles. Não havia muita decoração nos corredores, exceto o papel de parede descascado, o lustre antigo que pendia do teto e uma planta morta por falta de água.

Pedro caminhou pelo corredor com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco moletom e seguiu na direção da porta no final do corredor. Bateu com o nó dos dedos na madeira e escorou-se na parede, esperando.

Não demorou muito, a porta abriu-se. Liv apareceu por trás dela, os cabelos soltos de uma forma desleixadamente sexy, usando apenas uma lingerie preta. Parecia estar trocando de roupa. Haviam varias mudas de roupa sobre a cama, como se ela escolhesse o que vestir.

- Então... - Murmurou Pedro, lançando um olhar pelo corpo da garota, antes de olhar para dentro do quarto. - Onde está o Lucius?

- Saiu... - Respondeu Liv, afastando-se para deixa-lo entrar. - foi resolver os últimos contatos com a gravadora.

- Ah... - Resumiu-se Pedro, entrando no quarto, as mãos ainda nos bolsos. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para os instrumentos encostados na parede, próximos à TV.

- O Rony e o Harry? Eles ainda estão aqui? - Perguntou Liv, fechando a porta e girando a chave discretamente.

- Saíram...foram visitar a irmã do Rony, eu acho... - Disse Pedro, virando-se para Liv, que colocava a chave sobre as malas. Sentiu uma excitação subir desde seu baixo ventre com o olhar fatal que ela lhe lançou, caminhando em sua direção. - Isso não é certo, sabia?

- Não acha um pouco hipócrita criar consciência depois de tanto tempo? - Perguntou Liv, encostando o corpo no dele, passando as mãos por seus braços.

Pedro riu de leve, com uma certa ironia. Ela estava certa no fim. Havia quase um ano que mantinham aquele caso. Seria um pouco hipócrita começar a achar errado comer limão, quando já havia provado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, puxando-a para perto.

- Se o Lucius descobrir isso... - Sussurrou o garoto, passando lentamente o nariz pelo dela, logo descendo, deixando que os lábios tocarem suavemente nos dela.

-Ele só vai descobrir se você contar... - Devolveu Liv, a voz ligeiramente maliciosa, enquanto deixava os braços escorregarem sutilmente dos ombros de Pedro para seu pescoço. - Você nunca foi de falar tanto...

E, sem esperar a resposta dele, virou-o rapidamente e empurrou o garoto na cama. Esticou as mãos para trás e soltou o grampo do sutiã, retirando-o rapidamente e jogando sobre os olhos dele.

- Vamos, Pedro... - Murmurou Liv, pulando sobre o garoto antes que ele tirasse o sutiã de cima dos olhos. - eu estou com saudades.

* * *

**E**ra difícil controlar Max, mas depois de quase quinze minutos de amassos dentro do carro, Lucy conseguiu livrar-se das mãos hábeis do namorado e sair do conversível dele. Sentiu que os dedos do garoto ainda tentaram segura-la pelo tecido da camisa, mas foi ainda mais ágil e pulou para a calçada à tempo.

- Por hoje chega, Maxwell... - Disse Lucy, num tom divertidamente maldoso. Seu uniforme estava bastante amarrotado, seus lábios bastante avermelhados e tinha certeza de que havia uma marca em seu pescoço.

- Vamos Lucie...só mais um pouquinho... - Pediu o rapaz, com um ar manhoso, pulando para o bando do passageiro para ficar próximo a calçada.

- Nada disso... - O tom de repreensão da garota não chegava à seu sorriso.

- Ao menos nos vemos mais tarde? - Perguntou Max, com um ar conformado. Lucy olhou para o namorado por um instante, antes de responder.

- Vou falar com as meninas...se elas forem, eu irei também.

E, soprando um beijo para o loiro, deu as costas e caminhou na direção de sua casa. Parou um instante na porta, observando as luzes do carro subirem a rua e sumirem ao fazer a curva, antes de entrar.

-Mãe! Estou em casa! - Anunciou Lucy, assim que entrou na residência. Retirou os sapatos e colocou de lado, junto com a mochila, próximo à um suporte para casacos.

A casa estava silenciosa e impecavelmente limpa. Andou por cada cômodo procurando algum sinal de sua mãe, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Um bilhete preso à geladeira avisava que ela havia ido à igreja.

Lucy retirou o bilhete e suspirou pesadamente. As coisas não estavam nem um pouco fáceis para ela e sua mãe. Há quase 5 anos seu pai fugira com a amante, sem dar noticias, mas deixando uma gorda poupança para as duas. Lucy havia suportado bem. Nunca se dera bem com o pai. Mas aquilo havia sido um golpe bem profundo em sua mãe. Desde então, Eleanor Rigby nunca mais fora à mesma. Envolvida com problemas de bebidas, depressão profunda e duas tentativas de suicídio. Por sorte, o Padre McKenzie havia surgido na vida delas e sua mãe passara a frequentar a igreja.

Largou o bilhete de lado e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Pegou o telefone sobre uma mesinha no corredor e levou até seu quarto, trancando a porta mesmo não tendo mais ninguém em casa.

Nem precisou muito para discar o primeiro numero. Podia não saber o número do telefone de emergência ou de parentes mais próximos, mas sabia decorado o número de suas melhores amigas. Jogou-se na cama, de bruços, e esperou que a primeira atendesse.

- Ginny? - Perguntou, assim que alguém do outro lado atendeu.

- Ai...Oi, oi Lu! - Disse Ginny. Havia o inconfundível som de risadas do outro lado. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo...e você? - Perguntou Lucy, meio confusa. - Tá com visita em casa?

- Ah! Você não vai acreditar! - A voz da ruiva parecia exultante. Havia algum tempo, desde que seus pais se divorciaram, que ela não ouvia a amiga falar assim. - O Rony, meu irmão, tá aqui em casa!

- Ah...legal... - Disse Lucy, um tanto incerta. Nunca fora muito intima da família Weasley, apesar de Ginny ser uma de suas melhores amigas. Apenas sabia que, uns cinco anos atrás, seus pais haviam se separado. Sua mãe havia ido morar em Liverpool com Rony, o irmão mais velho da garota e Ginny havia ficado com seu pai em Londres. - O que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Ele tem uma banda. Veio com os amigos e o pessoal da produtora para fazer uns show e talvez gravar um cd! Não é ótimo! - Dizia Ginny, ainda mais animada. Lucy ouviu uma voz masculina falar do outro lado da linha, meio distante e Ginny responder "cala a boca, Ronald!", antes de voltar a falar com a amiga. - Mas então...o que queria?

- Bem...o Max vai com os amigos...num Pub...e me chamou para ir...eu não queria ir sozinha com os meninos...então...pensei em chamar vocês... - Disse Lucy, virando e deitando de costas na cama, enrolando lentamente o cabelo no dedo.

- Ah...sinto muito Lu...os rapazes vão tocar hoje...e o Rony já me chamou para assistir o show deles... - Disse Ginny, logo soltando um gemido agoniado. - Me desculpa amiga!

- AH...não...tudo...tudo bem... - Disse Lucy, ligeiramente desconcertada. Era raro elas se negarem a saírem juntas. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas obrigou-se à entender a situação da amiga. - Vou ver com a Ash...e tentar arrancar a Hermione de casa...nos falamos depois...beijos...

E desligou o telefone. Ficou um instante ainda em 'choque' em ter sido deixada de 'lado'. Virou o olhar mais uma vez para o telefone e discou o número de Ashley, rezando para que ela não tivesse algum parente sumido que reapareceu misteriosamente.

* * *

**P**rocurar as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto foi um pouco difícil, mas no fim conseguiu reunir tudo. Liv havia adormecido e estava nua, enrolada entre os lençóis. Olhou para ela e sorriu orgulhoso das quase duas horas de sexo intenso.

-Hm... - Gemeu Liv, um tanto sonolenta, abrindo um olho, assim que ouviu a porta ranger. - Já vai?

- Não queria te acordar... - Murmurou Pedro, parado à porta, terminando de calçar um sapato. - O Lucius já deve estar voltando, achei que seria arriscado...

- Tudo bem...tem razão... - Murmurou a garota, coçando os olhos bastante sonolenta, mas ainda assim levantando-se para vestir-se. - Então...nos vemos depois?

- Claro... - O garoto sorriu maliciosamente para a ruiva antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta lentamente.

O corredor ainda estava vazio. Tirando a voz alta do vizinho no andar de cima, não ouvia mais nenhum som por perto. Pé ante pé, foi andando de volta até seu quarto, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulhos desnecessários.

- Você ainda vai se dar mal nisso. - A voz de Amanda soou de repente atrás do garoto. Pedro virou-se de um pulo, olhando para a morena de belos olhos azuis, que lhe encarava de uma forma inquisitiva.

- Do que está falando? - Perguntou Pedro, tentando sorrir de uma forma inocente.

- Eu já sei do seu caso com a Liv. - Disse Amanda, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, estreitando ainda mais o olhar. - Se o Lucius descobrir, você vai acabar prejudicando toda a banda.

- Eu não sei do que está falando, sério. - Disse Pedro, tentando parecer indignado com aquelas acusações. Mas rapidamente tratou de mudar de assunto. - Onde está o Chap?

- Foi com o Rony e o Harry visitar a outra Weasley. - Amanda olhou para o garoto como se tentasse ler sua mente, antes de soltar um suspiro resignado. - Cria um pouco de juízo, pelo amor de Deus. Se não por você, por seus amigos. Pense um pouco com a cabeça de cima.

E, lançando um ultimo olhar acusador ao rapaz, virou de costas e entrou no quarto mais uma vez. Pedro ficou olhando para o local onde Amanda estivera, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Quase dois minutos depois, o som de passos vindos da escada chamou sua atenção.

- Hey...Ravenclaw... - Saudou Lucius, subindo as escadas. Carregava algumas sacolas nas mãos. - Onde estão os outros?

- Ah...Krum...- Disse Pedro, controlando-se para não sobressaltar-se com o susto. - O...Rony levou o Harry e o Chap para visitar a irmã dele...e as meninas eu... - lançou um rápido olhar para a porta do quarto de Amanda e controlou-se para não olhar por cima do ombro, para o quarto de Liv. - eu não sei...

- Bem...fui comprar algumas coisas...para depois do show... - Disse Lucius, mostrando as sacolas de plástico para Pedro. - e para o café da manhã de amanhã.

- Ah...claro... - Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve, olhando as sacolas. - eu vou...descansar um pouco...antes do show...sabe...a viagem foi longa.

Lucius olhou para Pedro por um instante, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Subiu os últimos degraus e murmurou um "não se atrase" antes de seguir na direção do quarto que dividia com Liv. Pedro ficou parado no corredor, ouvindo Liv cumprimentar Lucius, suas vozes morrendo lentamente enquanto iam mais para longe da porta, até sumirem completamente. Soltou um suspiro aliviado e, com as palavras de Amanda rodando em sua cabeça, andou na direção de seu quarto.


	3. Capítulo 3

A noite já havia caído com uma onda de frio. Lucy havia terminado de se arrumar e agora esperava Max na frente de casa. Sua mãe havia voltado e já havia se trancado em seu quarto, ouvindo uma música religiosa no volume mais alto.

- Droga, Maxwell... - Resmungou a garota, olhando para o relógio, mordendo o lábio inferior um tanto nervosa. - atrasado mais uma vez!

Havia combinado com Ashley e Hermione de passar na casa delas e pega-las antes de ir para o PUB. Mas Maxwell era o contrario de todo britânico. Nada pontual. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez e começou a ficar nervosa, pensando que as amigas desistiriam se demorassem muito. Ela mesma já começava a pensar nessa hipótese.

Já estava quase puxando o celular do bolso para ligar para o namorado, quando ouviu o som de pneus cantando no fim da rua. Andou até a calçada e observou enquanto o conversível preto de Max aproximava-se em alta velocidade. O som do rádio estava alto, fazendo sacodir as janelas das casas.

- Max! - Berro Lucy, para se fazer ouvir. - Abaixa esse som!

- O que?! - Gritou Max de volta, batucando os dedos no volante, no ritmo do rock pesado.

- Eu disse...! - Gritou Lucy mais uma vez, debruçando-se para o lado de dentro e desligando o rádio. - Para abaixar esse som! Você está louco?

- Ah Lu, qual é! Divirta-se. - Piscou para a namorada que sentava-se no banco do passageiro.

- Não vai ser nada divertido eu receber uma advertência por fazer barulho. - A garota revirou os olhos, pondo o sinto de segurança. - Agora vamos! A Ash e a Hermione estão esperando.

Max sorriu de forma maliciosa e acelerou mais uma vez, cantando pneu antes de sair. Ignorando completamente todos os limites de velocidade e os pedidos de Lucy para que fosse mais devagar, o rapaz saiu cortando por entre os carros, acelerando para não pegar o sinal vermelho e buzinando alto e escandalosamente, gritando com alguém que não estivesse no mesmo ritmo que ele.

- Max! Por favor! Desse jeito vamos ser presos sem nem chegar no Pub! - Rilhou Lucy, enquanto o namorado fazia uma ultrapassagem perigosa pela contramão.

Rapidamente, já haviam chegado até a casa de Hermione e, não muito tempo depois, pegaram Ashley. As três garotas insistiram para que Max subisse a capota do carro, para não bagunçar o cabelo delas. E, diante de três pares de mãos lhe arranhando insistentemente, Maxwell não pôde fazer nada além de obedecer.

- Isso acaba com toda a graça de ter um conversível. - Resmungou Max, revirando os olhos com impaciência.

- Não tem graça é ficar uma hora na frente do espelho para você despentear tudo com essa maquina maldita. - Resmungou Lucy, girando o retrovisor para sí e ajeitando os cabelos um tanto bagunçados pelo vento.

Max resmungou um pouco mais, mas manteve a capota levantada. Lucy reparou que afastavam-se cada vez mais do centro, indo para o subúrbio. Nunca estivera naquela parte da cidade antes. Franziu a testa e olhou para as amigas por cima do ombro. Aparentemente, as duas também não conheciam o local.

- Aqui... - Anunciou Max, parando ao lado de um prédio velho, as paredes sujas pela fumaça dos carros. Uma placa, ladeada por varias marcas de cerveja, anunciava que eles estavam no Dragon's head. As janelas eram cobertas de poeira e mal podia ver o que acontecia do lado de dentro.

- Aqui? - Perguntou Ashley, franzindo o nariz de leve, como se não aprovasse o local.

Mas o local era o que Lucy menos se preocupava. As pessoas que entravam no Pub eram as mais estranhas o possível. Punks com moicanos pintados nas cores da bandeira britânica, skinheads com suas cabeças brilhantes como uma bola de bilhar e roupas de operários do século XIX, grunges com suas camisas xadrez bastante folgadas e seu estilo largado. Em fim, nada parecido com elas.

- Heeey, Drac! - Saudou Max, saindo do carro enquanto Draco, Crabbe e Goyle se aproximavam para cumprimentar ele e as garotas. - Estão aqui há muito tempo?

- Algum... - Respondeu Draco, seu tom de voz arrastado como sempre, lançando um rápido olhar na direção de Ashley. - saímos um instante... - e mostrou o cigarro fumegante, apertado entre os dedos, com um cheiro levemente doce.

Lucy esticou o pescoço, olhando desconfiada para o cigarro nas mãos de Malfoy. Maxwell rapidamente notou o interesse da namorada e colocou o corpo na frente, virando-se para ela com o sorriso mais tranquilo possível.

- Então Lucie... - Murmurou o garoto, pondo as mãos nos bolsos. - por que não entra com as meninas e encontram uma mesa para nós?

- Por que vocês não vêm com a gente? - Perguntou Lucy, inclinando-se um pouco para o lado, ainda querendo ver aquele cigarro tão estranho que Draco agora tragava.

- Hmmm...vamos resolver umas coisas aqui fora...não se preocupe...já chegamos... - Disse Maxwell, segurando o rosto da namorada entre as mãos e dando um selinho demorado nela. - Agora vão. Peguem um lugar bom.

E 'empurrou' Lucy na direção da entrada, junto com Ashley e Hermione. A garota lançou um ultimo olhar desconfiado, antes de entrar no Pub.

O lado de dentro não era tão diferentemente frequentado do que o lado de fora. Os mesmos punks e Skinheads estavam ali, sentados em mesas, em grupos separados. Alguns pareciam bem preparados para uma briga. Garçonetes em roupas apertadas passavam entre as mesas, servindo grandes canecas de cerveja.

- Hei! HEI! Garotas! AQUI! - Uma voz bem conhecida sobressaiu à zoeira local.

- Ginny! - Gritou Hermione de volta, ao ver a ruiva não muito longe, acenando freneticamente para elas.

Hermione cutucou as duas amigas e apontou para Ginny, que chamava elas para a mesa onde estava. Saíram por entre as várias mesas quase coladas, ignorando olhares maliciosos e tentativas de puxar assunto, dos homens sentados ali.

Só quando aproximaram da mesa onde Ginny estava é que notaram que a garota já estava acompanhada. Uma garota morena de olhos azuis sentava-se ao lado da ruiva, enquanto uma outra ruiva, de olhos verdes, e um rapaz moreno de ar eslavo, aparentando ser um casal, acompanhavam ela.

- Hey! Ginny! Eu pensei que fosse ver o show do seu irmão! - Gritou Lucy, tentando sobressair-se ao som das conversas altas.

- Ele vai tocar aqui! - Disse Ginny, tão alto quanto. Esperou as meninas sentarem para começar as apresentações. - Essa é Amanda Gryffindor...é namorada do meu primo Chapolim... - disse apontando para a morena ao seu lado. Virou o olhar para o moreno e para a ruiva logo depois. - Esse é o Lucius Krum, ele agencia os garotos. E essa é Liv, namorada dele.

Ashley, Lucy e Hermione cumprimentaram todos com apertos de mão rápidos. Lucy ajeitou-se na cadeira e colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa, enquanto Ginny parecia checar algo no palco montado não muito longe da mesa deles.

- Pensei que fosse sair com o Max. - Disse a ruiva, ao voltar-se mais uma vez para eles.

- E eu vim! Ele tá lá fora com os amiguinhos idiotas dele! - Disse Lucy, parecendo bem irritada.

- Ah... - Disse Ginny, rapidamente desviando o olhar, parecendo bem incomodada. Lucy franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando curiosa para a amiga.

- Aconteceu algo, Gih? - Perguntou Lucy, enquanto Ginny fingia achar muito interessante o cadarço de seu All Star.

- Ahm...nada, nada não... - Disse Ginny, num tom que não convenceu Lucy nem um pouco. - Olha! Eles estão vindo!

Lucy não teve certeza se Ginny estava tentando mudar de assunto, mas seu olhar rapidamente foi até o palco, que ainda estava escuro. Quatro rapazes começavam a montar seus instrumentos, ligando os cabos nos amplificadores e ligando os microfones. Lucy nunca vira um grupo tão heterogêneo. Um era moreno, de olhos bem verdes. Usava óculos de aro redondo e seus cabelos eram curtos e espetados. O outro, também moreno, tinha cabelos grandes que lhe chegavam quase ao meio das costas. Seus olhos eram castanhos. O ruivo - Lucy supunha ser o irmão de Ginny - tinha cabelos grandes e cheios e o ultimo, também ruivo, mas com muitas sardas, tinha os cabelos curtos, como se tivesse no exercito.

- O que eles tocam? - Perguntou Lucy, olhando enquanto o moreno de cabelos compridos ajeitava a tipoia no ombro e começava a afinar uma guitarra Stratocaster preta com detalhe branco.

- Eles fazem cover dos Beatles. Tem algumas músicas próprias, mas ainda não acham que é hora de lança-las. - Disse Ginny, olhando para o outro moreno, que terminava de organizar sua Vox Kesington e já tocava alguns acordes que eram abafados pelo vozerio local.

Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas e deixou um sorriso de leve delinear-se em seus lábios. Seu avô materno, Alastor Rigby era um grande fã dos Beatles. Exatamente por isso, aproveitando a coincidência do sobrenome, havia colocado o nome de sua filha de Eleanor. Também havia escolhido o nome de Lucy. Lembrou-se com saudades do avô, enquanto observava o ruivo de cabelos cheios bater as baquetas na bateria, tirando um som meio abafado.

Seus pensamentos foram rapidamente puxados de volta à terra quando o moreno de óculos aproximou-se do microfone. As luzes do palco se acenderam. Lentamente a zoeira ao redor foi diminuindo. O som emitiu uma pequena microfonia antes que ele começasse a falar.

- Ahm...oi... - Disse Harry, visivelmente incomodado com tantos olhares sobre eles. Pigarreou tentando destravar a garganta, antes de voltar a falar. - Somos a banda The Walrus...muito obrigado por estarem todos aqui. Espero que gostem do show.

E, lentamente, as luzes foram apagando, deixando apenas uma suave luz azul. Fora do microfone, Lucy pôde escutar um dos membros da banda contar até quatro, antes do som de um teclado soar pelo som ambiente.

- I am he, as you are he, as you are me and we are all togheteeeer! - Harry começou a cantar a música, enquanto a multidão toda aplaudia e assobiava. - See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly... I'm crying

Nesse momento, os outros instrumentos já acompanhavam a música. Os rapazes tinham uma sintonia e uma interatividade perfeita no palco. O público rapidamente se aproximou, cantando junto com eles a música. Até Lucy pegou-se cantarolando e batucando baixinho na mesa no mesmo ritmo deles.

-I'am are the eggman...they are the eggman...I am the Walrus! Goo, goo good jub! - Cantava Harry, já bem mais solto no palco.

"Sitting in an English garden, waiting for the sun...If the sun don't come you get a tan from standing in the English raaaain..."

-I'am are the eggman...they are the eggman...I am the Walrus! Gu, gu good jub! G-goo, goo g'jub!"


	4. Capítulo 4

**D**epois de I am The Walrus os garotos emendaram e começaram a tocar The Magical Mistery Tour. A música estava quase no final quando Max chegou com Crabbe, Goyle e Draco, os quatro estranhamente felizes e um tanto brisados. Lucy tentou perguntar onde eles haviam ido, mas Max insistiu que queria ouvir as músicas.

Era mais de onze horas quando o show terminou. A banda agradeceu à atenção e, sob o aplauso da plateia, voltou para o backstage. Ginny levantou-se rapidamente, junto com Amanda, Lucius e Liv, virando-se para as amigas.

- Vamos! Vamos ver eles! Quero apresentar meu irmão para vocês! - Convidou Ginny, parecendo bastante empolgada. Lucy lançou um olhar para Max, que ainda mantinha aquele ar meio distante e o sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Então...você quer ir? - Perguntou Lucy, ignorando completamente os outros três. Não fazia a menor questão de ter Draco e seus capangas com eles.

- Ahm? - Perguntou Max, como se estivesse sonolento. Piscou molemente seus olhos antes de olhar para Draco, que enrolava algo disfarçadamente. - Não...não! Vocês vão...nós nos encontramos depois...lá dentro...

Lucy olhou desconfiada para o namorado, mas não teve tempo de contestar. Ginny puxou seu braço, fazendo ela quase cair, arrastando-a na direção do palco.

Pararam apenas um instante, enquanto Lucius mostrava suas credenciais. Logo em seguida passaram por um corredor estreito e mal iluminado, de parede crua, sem pintura. Cabos e mais cabos corriam pelo chão, na direção do palco, como se fossem cobras enormes. Quando por fim, o corredor terminou, chegaram à um aposento pequeno, quadrado. As paredes eram amareladas, meio descascadas. Não havia janelas e, a luz incandescente tornava o ambiente ainda mais quente. Algumas poltronas e puffs se espalhavam pelo local, assim como os instrumentos deles.

Os quatro jovens estavam largados de qualquer jeito, aparentemente bem contentes. Lucy notou que o garoto de cabelos negros estava sem camisa, dando um belo gole numa cerveja. Fez força para desviar o olhar do corpo dele, mas não evitou alguns risinhos.

- Hey caras! - Uma outra voz chamou a atenção dela. Viu algo voar e atingir o rosto de Pedro. Só depois de um tempo é que veio reconhecer como sendo uma camisa. - Componham-se! Minha irmãzinha está aqui!

O garoto de cabelos ruivos e cheios caminhou na direção de Ginny, dando um abraço apertado na garota, beijando-lhe o rosto de uma maneira exagerada. A garota estapeou o ombro dele, dizendo "sai Rony" com uma voz esganiçada, apesar de estar rindo.

- Então... - Disse Rony, afastando um pouco da irmã, mas ainda assim abraçado à ela, olhando para as outras. - quem são suas amigas?

- Ah sim! - Disse Ginny, com um ar de surpresa, dando um tapa na própria testa. - Quase esqueci. Essa aqui é a Ashley DeLacour...mas pode chamar de Ash...a Hermione Granger, a gente chama de Mione...e a Lucy...

- Lucy? - Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos compridos, já devidamente vestido. - Tipo Lucy in the Sky with Diamounds?

- Sim. - Disse Lucy, sorrindo meio constrangida. - Meu avô era grande fã dos Beatles, então...

- Ele tinha bom gosto. - Disse Rony, afastando-se um pouco da irmã, indo até o rapaz de cabelos compridos. - Esse aqui é Pedro Ravenclaw. Guitarrista, vocalista e cabeludo nas oras vagas. - Pedro deu um tapa na mão de Rony, enquanto ele puxava o cabelo do moreno, brincando. - Aquele é o Harry Potter. Guitarrista e vocalista também. E o Chapolim, meu primo. É o baixista da banda.

Todos se cumprimentaram com breves movimentos de cabeça, ou com um aceno rápido com a mão. Lucy olhou rapidamente para o grupo e, agora ao lado de Lucius, Liv e Amanda, notou que eram ainda mais heterogêneos do que antes.

- Então... o que vão fazer agora? - Perguntou Chapolim, indo até Amanda e passando o braço por sua cintura, puxando-a para perto.

- Bem...o show já acabou...talvez ir para casa. - Disse Ashley, encolhendo os ombros de leve.

- Aah, bem...estávamos pensando em ir comemorar o sucesso do show em algum lugar. Se vocês quiserem vir. - Convidou Pedro, encostado na parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Por mim tudo bem! - Disse Ashley, animada, antes de olhar ao redor, como se fizesse qualquer coisa para sair daquele Pub.

- Bem, eu... - Começou Hermione, meio incerta, olhando insegura para os lados.

- Ah não, Mione! Nem vem! Você não tem que estudar nada! Amanhã é SÁBADO! - Disse Ginny, revirando os olhos de leve. - A Mione tem síndrome de CDF, não reparem.

- Eu não sou CDF! - Disse a garota, as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas. - Só acho que...ah! Tudo bem, eu vou...

- E você, Lu? - Perguntou Ginny.

- Bem...eu tenho que perguntar se o Max vai...digo... eu vim com ele...e não sei voltar pra casa sozinha. - Disse Lucy, revirando os olhos de leve.

- E cadê o Max? - Perguntou Ashley, levemente curiosa.

- Lá fora...com os amiguinhos idiotas dele. - Resmungou Lucy, sem esconder a irritação da voz.

- Bem...então você vai lá e pergunta pra ele. - Disse Rony, esticando os braços para cima. - Enquanto isso, nós terminamos de arrumar as coisas aqui para sair.

- Eu vou com ela. - Disse Pedro, desencostando-se da parede. Todos olharam para ele, confusos. - Ela tem que estar com alguém da banda para poder entrar aqui de novo, oras!

Lucy esperou apenas o garoto pegar um casaco e jogar por sobre os ombros, antes de acompanha-la até a porta. Lucy reparou, pelo canto do olho, que o rapaz não fazia o tipo atlético como Max, mas era...elegante...à sua forma. Passaram pela porta e logo foram se embrenhando por entre as mesas e pessoas que estavam no bar, agora novamente concentradas em suas conversas e em lançar olhares mortais na direção de outros grupos.

- Vocês londrinos são bem diferentes. - Comentou Pedro, ao passar por um grupo de skinheads mal encarados.

- Como assim? - Disse Lucy novamente, alto, para se ouvir falar. - Como são as pessoas em Liverpool?

- São mais...tradicionais... - Disse Pedro, fazendo uma careta, como se não fosse bem essa a palavra que quisesse usar.

- Tradicionais? - DIsse Lucy, um pouco alto, mas diminuindo a voz ao chegar ao lado de fora e respirar ar puro. - Difícil acreditar que a cidade de onde vieram os Beatles seja...tradicional...

Pedro riu de leve e concordou com ela, com um aceno de cabeça. A garota olhou para os lados, na procura de seu namorado, antes de sair andando pela calçada, ao lado do garoto.

-É só procurar um loiro oxigenado e dois gorilas amestrados...o Max deve estar entre eles. - Disse Lucy, passando pelo meio das pessoas que estavam nas calçadas.

Pedro riu de leve, mas não comentou nada. Seguiram lado à lado, em silêncio, olhando para os lados, procurando os tais gorilas e o loiro. Pedro já começava a irritar-se e pensava em pedir para que voltassem, quando viu um borrão platinado num beco escuro. Travou o passo na metade e ficou olhando até que sua visão se acostumasse com a falta de luminosidade.

Era um grupo, no mínimo, curioso. O loiro estava de costas para ele. Seus cabelos eram quase brancos de tão claros. De cada lado ficavam rapazes com braços longos de mais, parecendo gorilas. E, de frente, com o rosto oculto pelas sombras, estava outro rapaz loiro, os cabelos mais escuros do que o que estava de costas. Pareciam rir de algo, de uma forma extremamente relaxada.

- Hey...por que parou? - Perguntou Lucy, ao notar que o garoto já não estava ao seu lado.

- Acho que encontrei seu grupo. - Respondeu Pedro, indicando o lado de dentro do beco com um aceno de cabeça.

Lucy franziu a testa e refez os passos até o beco. Demorou um instante até que sua visão acostumasse com a escuridão, mas não tinha como negar. O modo como Goyle coçava a bunda como um gorila era inconfundível.

- Max! O que está fazendo aí? - Perguntou Lucy, intempestivamente, indo até o namorado que largou algo fumegante no chão e pisou rapidamente.

- Lucy! - Disse o rapaz e havia um ar irritado na forma como ele falou. Parecia que a namorada havia interrompido algo. - Eu disse que encontrava você lá dentro!

- Os garotos nos chamaram para sair! - Respondeu Lucy, no mesmo tom irritado. - Vim saber se você quer vir junto! E que cheiro é esse?!

Maxwell parecia que iria responder algo, mas sua voz travou na garganta. Parecia procurar uma explicação para aquilo. Lucy quase podia ver as engrenagens girando em seu cérebro para formular uma desculpa. Mas, estranhamente, as engrenagens estavam lentas de mais.

- Max...isso é... - A garota reduziu um pouco o tom de voz e havia um ar choroso em seu rosto. Empurrou o namorado e, sem que ele ou os outros tivessem tempo, pegou a bituca amassada no chão. Levou até o nariz e cheirou, fazendo uma careta e jogando para o lado. - Isso é maconha, Maxwell?! Você está usando maconha?!

- Ah, qual é Lu! Tudo mundo usa! - Disse Max, tentando parecer indiferente, mas havia um ar nervoso em seu rosto, principalmente na forma como sua testa suava.

- Eu não uso! - Gritou a garota, o rosto já manchado de vermelho pela irritação. - Você me dá nojo, Max.

E deu as costas ao namorado. O rapaz ainda tentou segurar seu braço, mas Lucy saiu correndo pelo beco. Trombou no ombro de Pedro, mas não parou de correr. Ignorou o chamado do garoto e as vozes ao seu redor. Só não pôde ignorar o chiado de pneus fritando no asfalto, bem perto dela. Nem se deu conta de que estava atravessando a rua em movimento. Olhou para o lado e viu dois faróis brilhantes se aproximando perigosamente de seu corpo. Seu cérebro a mandava correr, mas suas pernas estavam congeladas.

A buzina prolongada do carro ainda zunia em seus ouvidos, assim como o chiado de seus pneus. Viu toda a carroceria do veículo balançar fortemente ao conseguir frear à centímetros de seu corpo. Os faróis lhe cegaram momentaneamente, mas logo sua visão acostumou-se com a claridade em excesso, apesar de doer no fundo de seus olhos.

- Vem... - Ouviu uma voz em seu ombro, enquanto duas mãos firmes seguravam seus ombros e conduziam-na para a calçada. Só então a garota notou o quanto tremia (e o quanto o motorista do carro lhe xingava).

Sua mente apagou por completo e nem notou quando entrou numa lanchonete que ficava do outro lado da rua. E só notou quem havia lhe tirado dali, quando ele sentou à sua frente.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Pedro, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, puxando de leve seu braço para ver se havia algum machucado.

- Eu...eu estou... - Respondeu Lucy. Sua voz saiu estranhamente fina e histérica. Começava a sentir a adrenalina saindo de seu corpo e sua cabeça um pouco leve.

- Que bom... - Murmurou o garoto, levantando-se rapidamente. Lucy pensou em erguer o olhar para ver onde ele havia ido, mas o mundo rodava rápido de mais e sentiu que poderia vomitar se levantasse a cabeça.

- Toma... - Minutos depois o garoto retornou. Colocou à sua frente um copo com um liquido amarelado e de cheiro forte. Franziu o nariz, olhando confusa para o copo. - É suco. De Maracujá. Serve para acalmar os nervos.

- Ah... - Ainda incerta, Lucy pegou o copo e cheirou. Bebeu um gole e fez uma careta, pondo o copo na mesa. - Argh! Tá forte!

- É o objetivo. - Riu Pedro, debruçando-se novamente sobre a mesa. - Você precisa se acalmar.

Sem contestar, a garota olhou mais uma vez para o copo de suco antes de tomar um novo gole. Apesar do gosto forte, o suco gelado parecia lhe acalmar lentamente. Por fim, seu coração já batia num ritmo normal e suas pernas pararam de tremer como gelatina. Afundou no banco, segurando a borda da mesa com força, antes de murmurar.

- Obrigada...de novo. - Finalmente olhou para ele, sentindo os olhos incrivelmente pesados.

- Não precisa agradecer. - Disse Pedro, dando de ombros, olhando para o lado de fora. As pessoas nem pareciam lembrar que ela quase fora atropelada. - O que aconteceu? Lá com o seu namorado. Vocês brigaram?

Lucy encarou o garoto, realmente pensando na possibilidade de contar a ele. Precisava desabafar, mas havia conhecido Pedro há menos de meia-hora! Ele era apenas amigo do irmão de uma de suas melhores amigas. E mesmo que conhecesse há mais tempo, não sabia se devia sair contando por aí que Maxwell estava usando drogas. Tomou mais um gole do suco, demorando-se o bastante para pensar em algo para responder.

- Prefiro...não falar disso agora... - Disse Lucy, evitando o olhar do rapaz. Pedro ficou em silêncio, mas não pareceu incomodar-se.

- Acho que você prefere ir pra casa, não é? - Perguntou Pedro, depois que ela terminou o suco. - Digo...não vai querer ir comemorar com a gente.

- Ah...- Exclamou Lucy, desconcertada. Havia se esquecido do motivo de terem ido procurar Max. Sentiu o rosto corar e abaixou o olhar mais uma vez, fitando o tampo da mesa. - Sim...se não forem ficar chateados...eu realmente preferia ir pra casa.

- Tudo bem... - Disse Pedro, levantando-se e ajeitando os bolsos do casaco. - Eu te levo. Vou pegar as chaves da van e volto logo!


	5. Capítulo 5

**A** van seguia lentamente pelas ruas de Londres. Lucy estava encolhida no banco da frente, enquanto Pedro dirigia sem falar muito. O único som entre eles era o rádio do carro que tocava uma música lenta.

- O que disse para eles? - Perguntou Lucy, olhando para o lado de fora. As luzes da metrópole passavam por seus olhos claros rapidamente. Apesar de não dirigir tão imprudente quanto Maxwell, Pedro parecia apressado.

- Que você se sentiu mal... e queria voltar para casa. - Respondeu Pedro, o olhar atento ao trafego à sua frente.

Lucy agradeceu baixinho e encostou-se mais no banco. Nem perguntou como ele sabia o caminho de sua casa, mesmo nunca tendo ido lá. Provavelmente teria perguntado à uma das meninas. Mas aquilo pouco importava no momento. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar em casa, dormir, e esquecer o que vira naquele maldito beco.

A van parou suavemente em frente à sua casa. A rua estava vazia. Lucy desceu da van e bateu a porta de leve, debruçando-se sobre a janela.

- Obrigada...por tudo... - Disse a garota, finalmente olhando para Pedro, que sorria de uma maneira suave.

- Não precisa agradecer. Vê se melhora. - Disse Pedro, piscando um olho para Lucy.

Com um sorriso desanimado, Lucy murmurou um "tchau", antes de dar as costas e entrar em sua casa. Notou que o motor da van só tornou a ligar quando ela estava do lado de dentro, sã e salva.

A casa de Lucy foi ficando cada vez mais para trás enquanto a van seguia pela rua, até virar numa esquina mais à frente. Pedro parou o carro num semáforo e aumentou o volume da música. Deu uma risada irônica ao ouvir os primeiros acordes, logo começando a cantar a letra junto à Paul McCartney.

-_I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just meet. She's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met, hummm hum hmmm._

Estava tão entretido com a música que nem notou que já estava na frente do prédio. Só quando o ultimo acorde foi tocado, é que o garoto pareceu despertar. Sacodiu a cabeça, desligou o motor e o rádio e só então desceu.

O resto do pessoal voltaria de taxi, como combinado. Pedro não estava mais no clima para comemorações. Na verdade, a adrenalina de ver a garota quase ser atropelada lhe deixara um pouco cansado. Passou pelo hall, ignorando o ronronar de Sadie na recepção e subiu as escadas rapidamente até o seu andar.

- Eu estou ficando sedentário. - Murmurou Pedro, apoiando-se na parede do corredor assim que chegou no sexto andar. Ficou um instante parado, respirando em arquejos longos, até que seus batimentos cardíacos acalmassem.

Seus passos ecoaram nos corredores vazios. A falta de conversa nos quartos indicava que os outros haviam ido mesmo para a comemoração. Retirou a chave do bolso da calça e abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Rony e Harry, entrando e fechando com cuidado.

- Pensei que não fosse chegar. - Murmurou uma voz suave, vinda de perto das camas.

Pedro sobressaltou-se e tateou a parede até achar o interruptor. A claridade machucou seus olhos e demorou um pouco até que se acostumasse com tanta luz. Quando tudo tornou-se nítido, viu Liv deitada na cama , as pernas cruzadas. Usava só uma camisa, deixando à mostra sua lingerie vermelha.

- Pensei que ia com os outros. - Murmurou o garoto, assim que seu coração voltou a bater no ritmo normal.

- Disse que estava com dor de cabeça. - Disse Liv, dando de ombros, sem sair da cama. - Que queria vir para casa. Sabia que você viria para cá.

- O Lucius pode desconfiar de algo. - Disse Pedro, olhando de canto para a ruiva, antes de afastar-se da porta. Tirou o casaco lentamente e colocou sobre uma cadeira.

- Ele está entusiasmado de mais. - Disse Liv, dando de ombros, ainda deitada. - O dono do PUB gostou tanto de vocês, que quer por mais três noites.

- Sério!? - Perguntou Pedro, virando-se bruscamente na direção de Liv. Um sorriso formava-se rapidamente em seu rosto. - Ah, que ótimo!

Liv sorriu de leve, de uma maneira insinuante, antes de levantar-se. Caminhou num passo felino até o garoto e apoiou as mãos em seu peito, encostando o corpo no dele lentamente. Subiu uma das mãos e deixou a ponta da unha deslizar pelo queixo dele, fazendo carinho.

- Então eu vim para cá...pensando que podíamos comemorar... - Murmurou a ruiva, aproximando-se ainda mais, deixando os lábios tocarem nos dele suavemente.

Pedro devolveu o sorriso e enlaçou a cintura dela, puxando-a ainda mais para perto. Sem rodeios, cobriu os lábios dela com os próprios e beijou-a de uma maneira sôfrega. Virou-se rapidamente, ainda segurando a ruiva e colocou-a sentada sobre a estante baixa onde ficava a TV. Com os joelhos abriu suas pernas e acomodou-se ali, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, plenamente correspondido pela garota.

As mãos ágeis da garota deslizaram por seu peito, puxando um pouco a camisa antes de concentrar-se no botão da calça dele. Sem muitos rodeios e com muita habilidade, soltou o botão e puxou o zíper para baixo. Pedro sorriu de canto, afastando os lábios dos dela e mordiscando suavemente a linha do seu maxilar. A ruiva encolheu-se um pouco, sentindo arrepios passando por sua coluna, deixando um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Se você largasse o Krum... - Murmurou Pedro, subindo os lábios até seu ouvido, passando-os suavemente por ali. - não precisaríamos fazer isso escondidos.

- Não é hora de discutirmos isso. - Disse Liv, passando as mãos por dentro da calça dele, pondo-as um pouco mais para baixo, puxando as laterais da roupa intima dele para os lados.

- Uma hora teremos que conversar sobre isso. - Pedro riu de leve, sentindo a nuca arrepiar com o toque dela, antes de voltar a concentrar os lábios em seu pescoço, enquanto Liv subia uma das mãos por suas costas e pousava na nuca do garoto, arranhando de leve.

- Não vamos estragar o momento. O Lucius está se divertindo agora. E está bem feliz com todo o sucesso que vocês estão fazendo. - Murmurou Liv, os olhos fechados, a respiração ligeiramente mais rápida. - Vamos apenas...fazer a nossa própria festinha.

Apesar do modo resignado como o garoto revirou os olhos, não fez mais comentários. Deixou que a ruiva retirasse sua calça antes de puxa-la para si, tirando-a da estante onde estava sentada. Rapidamente, Liv trancou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e, juntos, foram cambaleando até a cama mais próxima. Caíram entre os lençóis, fazendo a cama inteira sacodir um pouco. Trocaram um ultimo sorriso cumplice, antes de retornarem ao beijo tórrido e intenso de antes.

Como que por mágica, logo as roupas de ambos foram retiradas, atiradas no chão. Os corpos suados de ambos se entrelaçavam, as pernas de Liv passadas ao redor do quadril dele, que fazia movimentos ondulantes, para cima e para baixo, seguidos de ofegos e gemidos baixos. As vezes paravam para olhar o rosto suado e corado do outro, mas sem trocar palavras. Os gemidos que soltavam eram o suficiente para compreender que estavam se divertindo mais do que os outros.

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e intensos, assim como seus gemidos que ficavam cada vez mais agudos. Por fim, o garoto pressionou com força o quadril no dela, gemendo prolongadamente, antes de cair em seus braços, exausto. Liv virou um pouco o rosto, o suficiente para que seus lábios tocassem a face dele, beijando suavemente. Pedro virou-se um pouco para o lado, enlaçando-a entre seus braços, antes de murmurar em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo... - e fechou os olhos, exausto. 

* * *

**O** som de passos e conversas no corredor fizeram o garoto acordar. Ainda sonolento e sentindo o corpo incrivelmente mole pela fadiga, tateou a cama em busca de Liv, mas tudo o que encontrou foi o colchão vazio. Ergueu um pouco o corpo e esperou a visão focalizar direito, antes de levantar-se.

As roupas dela não estavam mais jogadas no chão. Apenas as suas. Passou a mão pela testa e puxou um lençol, envolvendo na cintura, antes de levantar-se. Cambaleou alguns passos para o lado, esticando os braços para cima, estalando as juntas.

- Então a Ginny convidou para sairmos hoje a tarde e... - A voz de Rony foi entrando no quarto. Pedro virou-se rapidamente à tempo de ver os dois colegas de banda entrando. Usavam as mesmas roupas de antes, mas os cabelos molhados denunciavam que tinham tomado banho.

- Wow! -Exclamou Harry, assim que virou-se e viu Pedro parado no meio do quarto, com arranhões no peito e usando apenas o lençol para cobrir-se. Farejou algo no ar antes de sorrir maldosamente. - Agora eu sei porque você não foi encontrar com a gente ontem de noite!

- Do que está falando? - Perguntou Pedro, apertando mais o lençol ao redor da cintura, tentando ignorar as marcas no próprio corpo.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, "tigrão". - Disse Harry, com um ar maldoso no sorriso.

- Cara! Não me diga que passou a noite com aquela amiga da Ginny! - Disse Rony, parecendo surpreso, apesar da vontade de rir do amigo.

- Não! Claro, que não! - Disse Pedro, rapidamente, quase soltando o lençol, mas segurando a mão à tempo. - Ela tem namorado.

- E desde quando isso te impediu de algo? - Disse uma voz logo atrás dos garotos. Amanda vinha abraçada à Chapolim. Tinha uma cara cansada, como se não tivesse dormido. Encarou Pedro demoradamente, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos, antes de falar. - Sua irmã ligou ontem. Tchau rapazes.

E saiu ao lado do namorado, ainda abraçados, na direção do quarto onde dormiam. Os garotos ficaram olhando para ela por um tempo, antes de voltarem a encarar Pedro, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que ela quis dizer com "e desde quando isso te impediu de algo"? - Perguntou Rony, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

- Que eu transei com sua ultima namorada e você é corno. - Respondeu Pedro, impaciente, esticando a mão na direção do amigo. - Me empresta o celular, quero saber o que a Morgan quer.

Rony olhou para o amigo por um instante, com um ar meio contrariado, antes de murmurar "TPM" e entregar o celular para Pedro, que ignorou completamente aquele comentário e deu as costas aos dois. Pegou rapidamente as roupas e trancou-se no banheiro. Discou o número da irmã e apoiou o celular no ombro e no ouvido, enquanto tentava vestir a cueca e a calça, sem muito sucesso.

- Ai...alô? - Disse Pedro, quase caindo ao tentar puxar a calça para cima. - Morgan?

- Pedro? - A voz de sua irmã soou do outro lado. Parecia estar comendo algo. Demorou um instante antes de voltar a falar. - Onde esteve ontem de noite?! A Amanda disse que tinha ido acompanhar uma garota em casa! Está há menos de um dia em Londres e já quer me arrumar uma cunhada?

- Não. - Disse Pedro, revirando os olhos, mas rindo. Apesar da "acusação", havia um ar de brincadeira na afirmação de sua irmã. - Eu só fui levar ela em casa. Ela estava passando mal.

- Pedro! O que você fez com a menina?! - Exclamou Morgan, tentando parecer escandalizada, mas sem esconder o ar de brincadeira.

- Dopei ela pra tentar arrastara-la para a cama. - Disse Pedro em tom de ironia, encostando-se na parede. Morgan gargalhou do outro lado, murmurando um "típico de você". - Ela brigou com o namorado e foi quase atropelada. Só quis ser legal.

-Você já deu desculpas melhores, maninho. - Acusou Morgan, com um ar divertido na voz.

- Estou falando sério! - Pedro riu indignado, antes de pigarrear de leve, afastando um pouco o celular para terminar de colocar a camisa. - E você? Acordada à essa hora?

- Tenho uns compromissos. - Disse Morgan, um tanto evasiva. - Só liguei para saber como você estava. Se já chegou bem. E como foi o show!

Pedro deixou um silêncio desconfiado pairar no ar, enquanto esperava que a irmã começasse a dizer o que iria fazer. Quando reparou que ela não ia falar nada, começou a dar uma descrição completa do hotel onde estavam e de como fora o show.

- AAAAAAH! Eu sabia que vocês já iam começar a fazer sucesso! - Exclamou Morgan, depois que o irmão contou sobre os planos do dono do Pub, de fazerem mais shows.

- É só um começo. - Disse Pedro, um tanto encabulado. Algumas batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção. - Ah. Eu vou ter que desligar. Provavelmente o Rony quer o celular de volta. Nos falamos depois.


	6. Capítulo 6

**L**ucy não sabia bem a hora que havia ido dormir. Depois que Pedro lhe deixara em casa, caiu de cara no travesseiro e ficou chorando por um bom tempo, antes de pegar no sono. Acordou no outro dia com o toque de seu celular zunindo em seu ouvido. Com um mau humor imenso, pegou o aparelho e atendeu, sem nem olhar o número.

- Alô?

-Lu? Sou eu, a Ash! - Disse a amiga, do outro lado da linha. Havia um ar de preocupação em sua voz.

- Ah...Ash...oi... - Murmurou Lucy, sentando-se na cama, sentindo o corpo ligeiramente dolorido.

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu ontem? - Perguntou Ashley, apressada. Lucy pode notar que havia vozes abafadas do outro lado da linha.

-Nada...não foi nada... - Mentiu Lucy, passando a mão pelo rosto. - As meninas estão aí?

- Na verdade eu que tô na casa da Ginny... - Disse Ashley, rindo de leve. - Viemos todos pra cá depois da comemoração. Digo, todos menos você, o Pedro e a Liv...

- O Pedro e a Liv não foram? - Murmurou Lucy, erguendo as sobrancelhas de leve. Não imaginava porque o garoto ia deixar de comemorar o sucesso do próprio show. E Liv era namorada de Lucius. Devia comemorar com ele.

- É...acho que ele aproveitou para ir direto pro hotel. E a Liv disse que estava com dor de cabeça. - Respondeu Ashley, com um ar de descaso.

-Ahm...entendo... - Disse Lucy, sentando na beirada da cama.

- Mas então...vem todo mundo aqui pra casa da Ginny mais tarde. O que acha? Vai ser legal! - Disse Ashley, num tom animado. Obviamente ainda estava preocupada com a amiga e queria levantar seu animo. Lucy sorriu de leve pela preocupação com a amiga, mas ainda não se sentia com vontade de sair.

- Eu não sei, Ash...

- Ah, vai Lu! - Disse Ashley, quase implorando. Lucy fez uma cara de desanimo, mas não pode deixar de rir ao ouvir Ginny gritar "se ela não vier, a gente carrega ela!". - Vem...vai ser legal. A gente convida o Max tamb...

- Não! - Disse Lucy rapidamente. Reparou que iria parecer estranho e logo pigarreou. - Ele deve estar com os amigos dele. Não quero...atrapalhar. E não sou obrigada a estar sempre com ele.

- Ok...- Disse Ashley, lentamente, como se desconfiasse da atitude da amiga. - então, a gente passa aí daqui há pouco, tá? Só estamos esperando os rapazes chegarem.

- Ok... - Disse Lucy, rapidamente.- Aaahm, nos vemos mais tarde.

E desligou o telefone. Ficou olhando para o aparelho por um instante, com o pensamento completamente longe, antes de levantar-se. Ainda sentia-se mole do sono e a adrenalina, que agora havia ido embora, deixou uma puta dor em todo seu corpo. Olhou-se no espelho e murmurou um "você está horrível, Lucy Rigby", antes de apressar-se na direção do banheiro.

O caminho até o banheiro ficou um verdadeiro rastro de roupas. Lucy foi deixando tudo para trás antes de trancar-se no box. Abriu o registro e deixou a água escorrer por todo o seu corpo.

Afinal, não era o fim do mundo só porque Max fumava um baseado de vez em quando, não é? Lucy começou a achar que estava fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. Claro que odiava qualquer tipo de droga. Até com bebida tinha algumas restrições. Mas não era nenhum tipo de desastre. Ela sabia que metade dos caras do colégio já tinha fumado maconha.

Deixou a água limpar os últimos resquícios de sabão de sua pele antes de fechar o registro. Secou-se rapidamente e enrolou a toalha ao redor do corpo, saindo pelo corredor, com cuidado para não escorregar no chão bem polido.

- Mãe?! - Gritou do andar de cima. Ouviu alguém respondendo sem animo do lado de baixo. - O que vai fazer hoje?!

Demorou um pouco, mas o grito de "ir na igreja" logo soou pela casa. Bufando resignada, Lucy escolheu uma roupa simples e vestiu-se sem muita pressa. Não sabia que horas exatamente viriam lhe buscar, mas não devia ser logo.

Não deu nem tempo de terminar de trocar a roupa e jogar-se na cama para terminar de se pentear, uma buzina alta soou pela rua. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Um conversível vermelho estava parado na frente de sua casa. Reconheceu facilmente os cabelos ruivos dos Weasley e a longa cabeleira de Pedro, sentado na lataria do carro. Pareciam estar cantando alguma música, já que o garoto segurava um violão. Deu a volta e saiu na direção da porta, abandonando seu quarto com pressa.

- Mãe! - Disse Lucy enquanto descia as escadas. - Eu vou sair com o pessoal! Até mais!

- Até mais, querida! - Respondeu uma voz vinda da cozinha. - Não volte tarde!

Lucy fechou a porta rapidamente e foi na direção do carro. Pôde reconhecer os acordes de Ticket To Ride vindos do violão. Apressou o passo e saltou para o lado de dentro sem abrir a porta.

- Hey Lu! - Disse Ginny, virando no banco para poder olhar a amiga. Rony ia no banco do motorista.

- Hey Gih! - Lucy sorriu para a amiga e cumprimentou os garotos com um aceno breve. - Para onde vamos?

- Lá para casa mesmo. Os rapazes estão preparando churrasco. - Disse Ginny, enquanto Rony dava a partida no carro. Pedro desceu da lataria e sentou-se no banco, ao lado de Lucy, segurando o violão entre as pernas.

- Ainda acho que não devíamos ter deixado eles cuidando do churrasco. - Disse Pedro, enquanto Rony acelerava, fazendo seus longos cabelos negros sacodirem para trás. Inclinou-se na direção de Lucy e falou baixo, como se fosse um segredo. - O Chap é incendiário.

- Tá brincando, né? - Perguntou Lucy, meio incerta. Mas o sorriso maroto nos lábios do moreno foi uma resposta mais do que suficiente.

Rony riu baixo e murmurou um "foi engraçado nas vinte primeiras vezes", antes de ligar o rádio. Quando Bad Romance começou a tocar, Rony fez uma caretinha e apertou rapidamente o botão para tirar o CD.

- O papai deixa você ouvir ISSO no carro dele? - Perguntou o ruivo, com um ar indignado.

- Ah, qual é Rony! Todo mundo escuta Lady Gaga! - Disse Ginny, tentando tirar o CD da mão do irmão.

O restante do caminho inteiro foi envolto por uma discussão sobre a qualidade musical de Lady Gaga, até entrando na suspeita de hermafroditismo. Lucy dobrava-se de tanto rir do comentário dos garotos e das caras indignadas que Ginny fazia, antes de acompanhar a risada da amiga.

Por fim, Rony estacionou o conversível do pai na garagem. Lucy via uma pequena torrinha de fumaça branca erguendo-se na direção do céu. Imaginava que Chapolim já tinha posto fogo em alguma coisa. Esperou Ginny sair do carro para descer logo depois, ajeitando a camisa meio amassada.

A casa de Ginny não era enorme, mas era bastante confortável. Tinha apenas um andar. Seu pai, Artur, era engenheiro e fazia questão de manter um barracão com ferramentas e todo o tipo de engenhoca possível. Em compensação à isso tudo, à parte de trás era enorme. Havia uma churrasqueira eletrica e uma piscina onde ela e as outras garotas costumavam ficar até tarde nos fins de semana.

- JEROOOOOOOONIMOOOOOOOOO! - Lucy ouviu alguém gritar antes de um grande "SPLASH" indicar que haviam pulado na piscina.

- Era para os irresponsáveis estarem cuidando da comida. - Disse Rony, mas não parecia aborrecido.

Atravessaram uma passagem lateral da casa, chegando finalmente até a parte de trás. Chapolim e Harry estavam na piscina, usando apenas calções de banho, fazendo uma grande bagunça. Liv, Ashley, Amanda e Hermione estavam encolhidas num canto, próximas à churrasqueira, tentando proteger-se da água que os dois jogavam para fora da piscina. Já Lucius estava deitado numa espreguiçadeira, sem camisa e com óculos de sol, nem incomodando-se com a quantidade de água que jogavam nele.

- Hey, seus inúteis! - Gritou Pedro, pondo o violão de lado, longe de qualquer jato d'água, indo na direção das garotas. - Cadê a carne?

- Na churrasqueira! As meninas estão olhando! - Gritou Harry de volta, e só então Lucy reparou como ele ficava estranho sem os óculos.

- Não estamos olhando nada! - Gritou Ashley, logo soltando um gritinho histérico quando Chapolim quase atingiu água nelas.

- Eu disse que tínhamos um incendiário. - Disse Pedro, indo rapidamente até a churrasqueira e abrindo a tampa à tempo de salvar a carne. - Ou melhor, estava enganado. Temos dois!

Lucy riu de leve e saiu se arrastando pela parede da casa, para evitar a água que era jogada. Parou ao lado de Pedro que virava a carne. Estava bem no ponto. Tampou o nariz pela fumaça que já incomodada seus olhos.

- Só mais um pouco... - Murmurou Pedro, fechando a tampa mais uma vez, antes de olhar para Lucy. - Não chore, vai borrar sua maquiagem.

- Não estou chorando. - Disse Lucy, rindo de leve, passando a mão pelos olhos. - É a fumaça que me irrita. E não sabia que você entendia de maquiagem.

- Não entendo...mas todo mundo diz isso. - Disse Pedro, dando de ombros, antes de rir, virando-se mais uma vez para Lucy. - Sério, você fica bem mais bonita quando está sorrindo.

A garota sentiu o rosto queimar e sabia que não era pelo calor emanado pela churrasqueira. Tratou de abaixar o olhar, como se achasse super interessante a grama à seus pés. Murmurou um "vou falar com as garotas" antes de dar as costas e sair rapidamente de perto dele.

- Hey Luh! - Saudou Hermione, assim que a amiga se aproximou. - Tá tudo bem? Você tá super vermelha!

- Foi o sol. - Mentiu Lucy, antes de notar que o sol não estava tão forte assim para deixar seu rosto vermelho. - E o calor da churrasqueira.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para Lucy por um instante, antes de puxar a amiga mais para perto, à tempo de livra-la de um belo banho. Lucy olhou para trás, vendo o chão todo molhado, antes de rir, xingando Harry de tudo o que podia.

Quando a carne ficou pronta, os garotos saíram da piscina e foram em cima da mesa para pegar seu pedaço. As garotas acharam melhor esperar. Não estavam dispostas à receberem abraços deles no momento. Pedro ria enquanto tentava cortar a carne e livrar-se de Chapolim, que o abraçava de lado.

- Para, caralho! - Exclamou Pedro, rindo e jogando um pedaço pequeno de carne bem no meio da testa do amigo. - Se comporta. As meninas vão achar que você é gay.

- Eu nunca me importei de esconder. - Disse o ruivo, fazendo uma pose extremamente gay, antes de olhar para Amanda, que o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Brincadeira, amor. Eu te amo!

E começou a correr atrás da garota. Amanda soltou um gritinho e saiu correndo do ruivo que pingava água para todos os lados, arrancando risadas de todos enquanto gritava "nem pense nisso, Chapolim Weasley!".


	7. Capítulo 7

**A** carne acabou-se rápido e logo eles desligaram a churrasqueira elétrica. Ginny desencavou dos armários pacotes de salgadinho e biscoitos. Sentaram no chão, num quase circulo, enquanto os garotos da banda se revezavam com o violão, tocando algumas músicas dos Beatles e de outras bandas. Lucy estava sentada entre Hermione e Ashley. Podia ver Amanda encostada no ombro de Chapolim que tocava My Generation. Liv estava deitada na grama, com a cabeça no colo de Lucius, que deslizava suavemente os dedos por entre os cabelos ruivos dela. Ginny estava sentada entre Rony e Harry e Lucy notou uma sintonia diferente entre ela e o garoto de óculos. Riu de leve e olhou o restante do circulo. Pedro estava sentado do outro lado, de frente para ela e parecia um hippie balançando-se de um lado para o outro ao ritmo da música, balançando seus cabelos.

- Lu? - A voz de Hermione trouxe ela de volta a realidade. Virou-se para Hermione com o olhar meio vago, como se não entendesse porque lhe chamara. - Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ahm...não...desculpa...estava distraída. - Respondeu Lucy, balançando a mão como se espantasse um mosquito. - O que falava?

- Perguntei cadê o Max. - Murmurou Hermione, olhando preocupada para a amiga. Lucy voltou a olhar para o chão, arrancando um pouco da grama.

- Não sei...não falo com ele desde ontem. - Respondeu Lucy, a voz baixa e um tanto grave.

- O que aconteceu ontem, Luh? - Perguntou Hermione, um ar angustiado. Lucy sabia que a amiga não gostava de vê-la daquela forma.

- Eu não quero falar disso agora, Mione...nem sei se devo falar. - Disse Lucy, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, antes de forçar um sorriso. - Vamos aproveitar o dia. Está tudo tão legal!

Porém, Hermione sustentou o olhar angustiado sobre a amiga. Lucy sabia que, das quatro, a garota era a mais sensível e se incomodava mais quando algo acontecia às outras. Mas a verdade é que não queria sair contando por aí que vira Max usando drogas. Não sem antes conversar com ele seriamente. Por fim, dando-se por vencida, Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente e sorriu para Lucy, voltando a olhar para frente.

Lucy agradeceu mentalmente e fez o mesmo. Agora o violão estava nas mãos de Rony, que tocava uma versão mais lenta de Revolution. A garota suspirou e tentou pegar-se na música, esquecendo dos seus problemas.

- Hey...onde fica o banheiro? - Perguntou Harry, levantando-se com o apoio das mãos. Limpou a roupa com as mãos, antes de olhar ao redor, esperando que alguém se oferecesse.

- Você sabe, Harry...esteve aqui ontem de noite. - Disse Rony, enquanto tocava distraidamente os acordes da música. - You say you got a real solution, well you know...we all love to see the plan...

- Eu não estava exatamente sóbrio ontem, Rony. - Riu Harry, com uma certa dose de ironia em sua voz. Ginny riu também e levantou-se cambaleando para trás, antes de firmar-se.

- Eu te mostro...vem...- E, segurando a mão do moreno, puxou-o para o lado de dentro da casa, entrando pela porta da cozinha.

Lucy trocou um breve olhar com suas outras duas amigas, que rapidamente juntaram as cabeças para comentar.

- É impressão minha ou tá rolando algo entre eles? - Riu Ashley, olhando-as de forma sugestiva.

As garotas deram mais risadinhas, enquanto olhavam para o lado de dentro da casa. Lucy inclinou-se para trás, sentando-se corretamente. Seu olhar correu automaticamente para Pedro que segurava o violão e tocava Hotel California. Deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, apoiando-a na mão. Só 'acordou' quando sentiu algumas pequenas cutucadas no lado de seu corpo.

- É um gato, né? - Perguntou Ashley, com um ar maldoso na voz. - Também achei. Tem que ver ele sem camisa.

- O que?! Quando você viu ele sem camisa? - Perguntou Lucy, estarrecida. Logo em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente, ao notar que não era bem a pergunta à ser feita. - Digo...eu não estava prestando atenção NELE...só na música.

- Sei... - Disse Ashley, rindo baixinho. - Não é crime. Ele é bem bonito na verdade. - E olhou mais uma vez para Lucy, que lhe olhava com o famoso ar de "eu tenho namorado". - Ah, qual é. Achar ele bonito não significa trair o Max. Acha que ele não olha outras garotas?

Lucy olhou feio para Ashley, antes de desviar o olhar. Claro que sabia. Maxwell não era nenhum santo. Ele olhava descaradamente para algumas meninas e até mexia com muitas delas, mas nunca lhe traíra. Sentiu-se um pouco infantil por ter achado que estava traindo o namorado só por achar alguém bonito, mas não queria confessar isso.

- E, ah. Eu vi ele sem camisa aqui mesmo. Ele estava nadando. Saiu só porque falaram que iam te buscar. - Riu a loira, olhando maldosamente para Lucy, com as sobrancelhas abaixadas.

- Ash! - Exclamou Lucy, um tanto escandalizada.

- Do que estão falando? - Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Do quanto a Ashley é besta. - Respondeu Lucy, com um ar meio irritado e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

Ashley sorriu e voltou à sua posição anterior. Hermione continuou olhando curiosa para as amigas por um longo tempo, até dar-se por vencida e voltar a escutar música. Pedro terminou os últimos acordes da música, antes de passar o violão para Lucius, que não parecia ter grande intimidade com o instrumento. Por um breve momento, seu olhar cruzou com o de Lucy. A garota tentou sustentar, mas sentiu um forte calor em seu rosto e preferiu abaixar, voltando a encarar a grama no chão.

* * *

**O** sol já havia se posto quando decidiram que era hora de voltar para suas casas. Ashley e Hermione iam para o outro lado da cidade, pegaram uma carona na van com a banda. Rony ia passar a noite na casa da irmã. Pedro ofereceu-se à levar Lucy no conversível da família Weasley.

- Você só escuta música assim? - Perguntou Lucy, rindo enquanto Pedro procurava uma rádio onde tocasse algum rock das antigas.

- Não...na verdade eu era super fã da Lady Gaga até descobrir que ela é hermafrodita. - Disse Pedro, em meio à uma risada.

- Já discutimos isso antes! Ela não é hermafrodita! - Lucy tentou forçar um tom irritado na voz, mas seu riso não escondia que estava achando graça naquilo tudo.

Pedro devolveu a risada e assim eles começaram uma discussão sobre a possível sexualidade de Lady Gaga. Lucy ria tanto que só percebeu que estava na frente de casa quando Pedro desligou o motor do carro.

- Então... - Disse o garoto, secando uma lagrima que havia caído por causa das risadas. - chegamos...

- Ahm? - Lucy ergueu o olhar até sua casa e demorou um instante até reconhece-la. - Ah, sim...chegamos...

Sentindo-se um pouco incomodada, Lucy olhou para ele mas uma vez antes de abrir a porta do carro. Pelo barulho do outro lado, ele também havia saído do carro. Pelo canto do olho viu que ele dava a volta e agora acompanhava seu passo pelo caminho de pedra que levava até a porta de sua casa.

- Bem...então... - Disse Pedro, olhando da garota para a porta, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. - mais uma vez está em casa. Sã e salva.

- É... - Disse Lucy, dando um sorriso tímido. - Te conheço há dois dias e você já é quase meu motorista particular.

- Espero ao menos que o serviço esteja sendo bom. - Disse Pedro, fazendo uma reverencia longa. Lucy levou a mão aos lábios, abafando uma risada antes de voltar a olhar para ele.

Seus olhares se encontraram no mesmo instante. Lucy deu um passo para trás e encostou-se na porta. Pedro acompanhou esse passo e colocou uma mão na parede, logo acima do ombro dela. A garota sentiu o coração disparar fortemente. Sabia o que ia acontecer. Uma parte dela(e essa parte, estranhamente, tinha a voz de Hermione), gritava que aquilo era errado e que ela devia sair dali rapidamente. A outra parte(e essa tinha a voz de Ashley), sussurrava para que ela deixasse acontecer. Sentindo as pernas mole, viu que o rapaz inclinava-se em sua direção. Por um breve instante fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, mas algo estalou em sua mente ao sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto.

- É melhor eu entrar... - Disse ela, a voz saindo baixa e sem força, quase num sussurro. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele também parecia despertar de algo.

- Ahm...ok...- Disse Pedro, meio desconcertado, afastando-se rapidamente. - Hm...então tá...

Lucy seguiu o movimento do garoto e, por um instante, ficou olhando em seus olhos. Sentia a boca seca e o coração disparar como nunca. Então, antes que a voz de Ashley vencesse aquele duelo em sua cabeça, abriu a porta e, sem falar nada, fechou. Deixou todo o peso do corpo encostar na parede e escorregar até o chão. Suas pernas estavam bambas de mais para ficar em pé. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos até o peito, como se isso acalmar seu coração.

Demorou um pouco até ouvisse o som dos passos dele se afastando. Ouviu o som da porta batendo e o ronco do motor do carro disparar pela rua. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava longe, não conseguia levantar.

- Filha? - Perguntou a voz de sua mãe, vinda da cozinha. Logo em seguida uma mulher, de seus quarenta e poucos anos, os cabelos brancos de mais para a idade, assim como as rugas, secando as mãos num pano de pratos, apareceu na sala. - Lucy! Aconteceu algo?

Lucy olhou para a mãe, sabendo que estava com os olhos arregalados. Abria e fechava a boca constantemente, como se as palavras estivessem engasgadas em sua garganta. Por fim, quando conseguiu levantar-se, murmurou um "com licença" e saiu em disparada na direção de seu quarto.

Sem ligar para as perguntas da mãe, Lucy subiu as escadas correndo rapidamente. Tropeçou os últimos degraus mas segurou-se no corrimão para não cair. Empurrou a porta com o ombro e fechou-a com o pé, antes de jogar-se na cama.

Ok, ela estava confusa. Amava Max. Era seu namorado há quase dois anos. Nunca pensara em trai-lo. Muitos garotos já haviam tentado, mas ela nunca havia cedido espaço. Nem uma aproximação mais atrevida como a de Pedro, mas agora...

O som do celular tocando tirou Lucy de sua auto condenação mental. Puxou o aparelho do bolso da calça e olhou o número, arregalando os olhos. Era o número da casa de Maxwell.

- Agora ele deu pra ler pensamentos. - Murmurou Lucy, respirando fundo. Esperou sua respiração voltar ao normal antes de atender. - Alô?

- Lu? Sou eu, o Max! - Disse ele. Sua voz era meio abafada. - Escuta...como você tá? Eu nem tive tempo de me explicar direito ontem.

- Não tem muita explicação, Maxwell. - Disse Lucy, numa voz severa. - Você estava usando drogas!

- Era só um baseado! - Disse Max, tentando se justificar.

- Podia ser meio baseado, Maxwell! Isso é errado! - Disse Lucy, um pouco alterada, esquecendo momentaneamente o que havia acontecido minutos atrás.

- Lucy...calma...sério... - Disse Max, a voz reduzindo-se à uma suplica. - Não briga comigo, baby. Eu te amo, gata...

- Max... - Disse Lucy e a culpa por ter quase beijado Pedro na porta de casa aflorou novamente em sua mente. - Olha...eu vou me acalmar, tá? Nós nos falamos amanhã...com mais calma...

- Me encontra no shopping? - Pediu Max, fazendo uma voz tão carente que Lucy amoleceu um pouco. - Por favor...

Lucy relutou um instante, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve. Não sabia se queria ver Max. Ainda estava com raiva. Na verdade com raiva, culpa e vergonha por tudo o que estivera acontecendo. Mas, claro. No fim ela sempre cedia.

- Tudo bem...te encontro lá no shopping, depois do almoço. - Disse a garota, com um ar resignado.

- AH! Obrigado, baby! - Disse o rapaz, com uma voz alegre. - Te amo, gata. Não esquece.

- Tá...também te amo. JUIZO, Maxwell. - Advertiu, antes de desligar o telefone. Suspirou pesadamente e ficou olhando para o aparelho, com uma certa agonia.

Precisava falar com alguém. Precisava desabafar. Estava se sentindo um pequeno vulcão prestes a estourar e soltar lava para todos os lados. Por fim, desistindo de pensar em alguém que fosse lhe ouvir sem lhe julgar ou dar conselhos furados, jogou o aparelho no puff ao lado da cama e, sem nem trocar de roupa, encolheu-se na cama.


	8. Capítulo 8

**O** domingo amanheceu nublado e com um vento frio cortando as ruas. Durante toda a manhã, Lucy ficou em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, as pernas encolhidas. Segurava o celular firmemente em sua mão. Por duas vezes havia buscado o número de uma de suas amigas, mas acabou desistindo. Não sabia por onde começar a contar.

Apenas quando já era meio-dia, Lucy desceu. Sua mãe havia ido para a igreja, para a missa dominical, mas havia deixado o almoço pronto. Lucy comeu sozinha, agradecendo por não ter que dar tantas explicações. Terminou de comer sua refeição e, depois de colocar os pratos na maquina de lavar, pegou o casaco pendurado na porta e saiu pelas ruas, andando.

O shopping ficava à algumas quadras de sua casa, mas talvez fosse bom andar um pouco. Precisava de tempo para organizar seus pensamentos. Sua mente fizera o favor de, ao invés de buscar uma solução ou uma explicação para tudo aquilo, sonhar a noite inteira sobre uma disputa de cabo de guerra entre Pedro e Max, onde o cabo era a própria Lucy. Fez uma caretinha e massageou os ombros, mesmo que eles não estivessem realmente doendo.

Tentando espantar aquelas lembranças de sua mente, Lucy seguiu andando quarteirão após quarteirão. Havia poucas pessoas nas ruas. A maioria estava dentro de casa, aproveitando o domingo, ou na missa. Lucy observava enquanto andava velhas senhoras em suas varandas, tomando chá e olhando o movimento(ou falta dele).

Quando mal esperava, se viu dentro do shopping. Foi pega de surpresa. Sua cabeça estava tão distante que seus pés andaram no automático. Tentando recobrar a calma ("Merda, o Max tá em algum canto aqui"), Lucy foi andando na direção da praça de alimentação, que ficava no andar de cima. Enfileirou-se atrás das pessoas que subiam a escada rolante, torcendo os dedos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

Max estava esperando ela já na entrada da praça. Como num filme, foi vendo a imagem dele aparecer a medida que chegava ao topo da escada. O rapaz nem esperou ela ir à seu encontro. Em passos largos, chegou rapidamente até ela, abraçando-a com força.

- Hey, baby. - Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. - Eu pensei que você não vinha.

"Pensei nisso..." disse Lucy, mentalmente, mas achou que não era a melhor hora. Abraçou Max sem tanto entusiasmo quanto o garoto e logo afastou-se.

- Temos que conversar, Max... - Disse num tom baixo e grave, olhando seriamente para o garoto.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça positivamente e, segurando Lucy pelas mãos, foi puxando ela na direção das mesas. O local era o mais movimentado do shopping. Um homem sentava ao piano, tocando músicas que Lucy nem se quer conhecia ou se dava ao trabalho de conhecer. Sentaram-se próximos à um restaurante de comida chinesas e ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas se encarando.

- Então... - Começou Max, fazendo sinal para Lucy começar.

- Quanto tempo, Max? - Perguntou a garota, parecendo repentinamente exausta, como se tivesse trabalhado um dia inteiro.

- Um ano, mais ou menos. - Disse Maxwell, e o tom de pouco caso que ele fazia irritou um pouco Lucy. - Eu e o Draco fomos numa festa. E queríamos experimentar algo novo. Então.

- Drogas, Maxwell...drogas... - Disse Lucy, olhando incrédula para o namorado. - Isso é...errado!

- Qual é, Lucy! - Disse Max, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Você fala como se eu fosse um viciado...e nem forte é, é só maconha!

- É uma droga, Max! - Disse Lucy, exasperada. - Não importa se é forte ou fraca. E você tem que ver como você fala! Parece REALMENTE um viciado.

- Lucy...calma...escuta... - Disse Max, esticando as mãos na direção das da namorada, segurando carinhosamente. - É só um baseado as vezes.

- Max... - Disse Lucy, puxando a mãos e pondo-as sobre o próprio colo. Lançou o olhar mais severo que pôde, mas tentou manter a calma. - isso é um argumento típico de viciado. Eu não vou poder ficar com você se continuar com isso.

- Vai me fazer escolher, Lucy? MESMO? - Disse o garoto, lançando um olhar sério para a namorada. Lucy respirou fundo e lançou o olhar mais firme que pôde para Maxwell e balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Tudo bem...

E, enfiando a mão no bolso, o rapaz tirou uma caixinha de fósforos. Lucy não precisava olhar dentro para saber o que tinha. Seguiu firmemente o movimento que o namorado fazia até atirar a caixinha no lixeiro mais próximo. Voltou a olhar em seus olhos, de uma maneira firme e decidida.

- Eu te amo, Lu...se eu tiver que escolher, escolho você. Ok? - Disse o loiro, esticando uma mão em sua direção. Lucy olhou meio desconfiada para ele, como se tivesse medo que o namorado não estivesse sendo exatamente sincero. Por fim, soltou um suspiro pesado e segurou a mão dele, sorrindo de uma maneira meio forçada.

- Também te amo, Max...

* * *

**O** som de música alta acordou o garoto. Lentamente e com um ar nem um pouco amigável, descolou a cara do travesseiro e olhou ao redor. Demorou um pouco até reconhecer o quarto de paredes brancas onde estava. A cama ao lado estava vazia e desarrumada. Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e a cabeça ligeiramente pesada.

Depois de deixar Lucy em casa, havia voltado até a casa de Ginny para deixar o carro. Ela e Rony estavam sentados na beira da piscina, conversando. Sentou-se para conversar com eles, abriram umas cervejas e, no fim de tudo, nenhum dos três tinha condições de dirigir(Ginny por não ter habilitação).

- Nunca mais bebo na minha vida. - Murmurou o garoto, sentando-se na cama e buscando os chinelos com os pés. Depois de muito tempo sentado, buscando coragem, levantou-se da cama, sentindo o corpo bastante mole.

Foi arrastando os pés para fora do quarto e, quando abriu a porta, a alta música pop explodiu em seus ouvidos com o mesmo efeito de uma bomba. Fechou os olhos e, tentando ignorar a dor latejante em sua cabeça, foi caminhando na direção da cozinha.

- Finalmente acordou. - Murmurou uma voz e, para a surpresa de Pedro, reconheceu como sendo de Liv.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou o garoto, tentando não parecer tão ranzinza.

- O pessoal veio buscar o Rony...e você... - Respondeu a ruiva, largando a frigideira de lado, virando-se completamente para Pedro. - E decidiram ficar logo aqui...é mais perto do bar...

- Ah...claro... - Murmurou Pedro, sentindo a cabeça doer um pouco na parte do lado.

Liv sorriu de leve e caminhou na direção do garoto, em passos lentos e insinuantes. Esticou a mão e passou suavemente por seu rosto e sua testa.

- Pensei que estivesse com saudades. - Murmurou, aproximando-se lentamente, quase encostando os lábios nos dele.

- Não...aqui é perigoso... - Murmurou Pedro, sem esconder o mal humor.

- Não se preocupe. Os rapazes saíram para comprar cerveja. E a Ginny está tomando banho. - Murmuro Liv, aproximando mais rapidamente e dando um selinho demorado nele. Pedro segurou o braço da ruiva e afastou um pouco. - O que foi?

- Eu estou de ressaca...e não escovei os dentes. - Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve e afastando-se um passo dela.

- Isso nunca impediu você antes. - Disse Liv, visivelmente mal humorada agora. - O que está acontecendo, Pedro?

- Nada... - Mentiu o garoto, olhando para ela meio de canto, antes de bufar baixinho. - Ok, me desculpa...acho que não devia ter bebido tanto ontem.

- É...não devia mesmo... - Murmurou Liv, olhando meio manhosa para ele, antes de voltar a aproximar-se. - Onde estávamos mesmo?

E, dando um ultimo sorriso maldoso, encostou-se completamente nele, pondo os lábios sobre os do garoto. Meio a contragosto, Pedro retribuiu, pondo as mãos na cintura dela e puxando-a mais para perto. Liv sentiu um pouco da má vontade do garoto e intensificou um pouco mais o beijo, empurrando-o contra a bancada da cozinha e levando a mão até entre as pernas dele, estimulando o garoto sem nenhum pudor.

O som de passos vindos da escada fizeram os dois sobressaltarem-se. Liv afastou-se rapidamente e, tentando dar um jeito na aparência de quem acabou de dar um amasso, afastou-se na direção do fogão. Pedro ficou um instante perdido, sem saber o que fazer, mas rapidamente deu as costas à escada, tentando por tudo esconder a excitação que pressionava a calça jeans.

- Ah...adoro um banho quente. - Murmurou Ginny, descendo as escadas e terminando de secar os cabelos. - Ah, você acordou!

Pedro riu meio sem graça por cima do ombro e acenou para Ginny. Respirou fundo e lançou um ultimo olhar a Liv, sentindo que, enquanto a irmã de Rony adorava um banho quente, ele precisava urgente de um banho frio.

Ginny afastou-se para pendurar a toalha do lado de fora. Pedro aproveitou o momento para afastar-se de Liv, que não parecia ter terminado por ali. Abriu a porta e, ignorando completamente a dor de cabeça causada pela luz do sol e por sua intensa ressaca.

A rua estava quase vazia no momento. Apenas algumas senhoras de idade paravam em suas calçadas, aproveitando um dia de sol raro naqueles tempos em que se aproximavam do inverno. Ignorando olhares que lançaram à seus cabelos e seu jeito ligeiramente despojado("quem anda arrumado num domingo, depois de ter acordado?!" pensou com selvageria), deu mais alguns passos e foi até a calçada, em passos lentos e ligeiramente arrastados.

Não demorou muito para o som de pneus chamar sua atenção. O conversível do pai de Ginny aproximava-se da casa, com o som alto o suficiente para dar às velhinhas um novo alto da reclamação. Parou cantando pneu na entrada da garagem. Lucius foi o primeiro a sair, logo ajudando Chapolim e Rony a tirarem algumas caixas de cerveja do banco de trás. Harry saiu logo em seguida do banco do passageiro, indo ajudar com o resto das bebidas.

- Wow! Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou! - Riu Lucius, enquanto jogava uma das caixas para Pedro, que pegou com dificuldade.

O garoto lançou um olhar irritado na direção de Lucius, antes de sair carregando a caixa para o lado de dentro. Ginny já ajudava Liv a preparar a carne para ser colocada na churrasqueira. Pedro viu os olhos de Ginny cintilarem na sua direção, mas notou que não era bem nele em que ela focava.

- Acho que a irmã do Rony está a fim de você, cara. - Murmurou baixo para Harry, dando uma cotovelada de leve na barriga dele.

- Cala a boca. - Murmurou Harry, meio irritado, mas sem evitar de corar.

- E você está a fim dela também! - Disse Pedro, ainda controlando a voz para que Rony não escutasse. Abriu a porta da geladeira e empurrou as latas de qualquer jeito.

- Claro que não! - Disse Harry, um pouco alto, logo pigarreando e olhando desconcertado ao redor. - Ela é irmã do Rony...

- Mas não deixa de ser uma garota. E bem bonita...e solteira, até onde eu sei. - Disse Pedro, dando outra cotovelada no amigo, antes de abrir espaço para que ele colocar as cervejas também.

- Ao contrario da Lucy, não é? - Respondeu Harry, com selvageria, empurrando as cervejas com raiva na geladeira.

- O que tem ela? - Perguntou Pedro, tentando parecer indiferente, mas sem esconder o leve tom emburrado.

-Ah, não me venha com essa, Pedro Ravenclaw. - Murmurou Harry, afastando-se da geladeira e indo para um local distante, para que Rony e Lucius não pudessem escutar. - Você está caidasso por ela!

- Claro que não! Eu conheço a garota há menos de dois dias. - Resmungou Pedro, olhando de canto para o amigo, antes de encostar-se numa parede.

-O mesmo vale para mim e para a Ginny. - Respondeu Harry, com ferocidade.

- Ah, qual é. Vocês ficaram juntos mais tempo do que eu e a Lucy. - Defendeu-se o garoto, pondo os cabelos para trás da orelha.

- Não diria isso...você acompanhou ela a noite toda antes de ontem...depois foi levar ela em casa. Teve mais tempo sozinho com ela do que eu e a Ginny. - Ponderou Harry, observando a ruiva meio de longe, antes de voltar-se para o amigo.

- Ainda assim... - Murmurou Pedro, sentindo que estava sem argumentos. - Você mesmo disse...ela tem namorado...

- A vida é cruel, meu amigo... - Disse Harry, dando um tapa amigável no ombro de Pedro antes de afastar-se do rapaz.


End file.
